Fuegos Artificiales
by Firework471
Summary: Después de mejorar su armadura Tony invita a Pepper a una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. *Pepperony*


**Nueva historia!**

**Ya tenía la idea desde hace días pero lo que me dio el empujón fue el capítulo de hoy en Disney XD y que estoy segura que lo han visto: Guerra de Armaduras, obviamente mi parte favorita es cuando Tony le dice a Pepper que podría besarla. :3 En fin, me encanta este episodio.**

**IMAA no me pertenece ( :C ) Me conformo escribiendo sobre esta serie. :D**

* * *

Fuegos Artificiales

Pepper y Tony estaban solos en la armería. Rhodey no había querido ir por hacer tarea, aunque era viernes y tendría también todo el fin de semana a él siempre le gustaba terminar antes, algo que le había tratado de inculcar a los otros dos pero que sinceramente no había podido.

-Controles automáticos: listos, reparación sin la necesidad de supervisión: listos.- Repasó Tony en voz alta moviéndose alrededor de la armadura.

Pepper se le quedó mirando con cara de "¿qué le pasa?".

-Tony, ¿qué haces?

Él la miró y siguió revisando la armadura pero esta vez diciendo algo que no tenía que ver con ésta.

-Qué tu mejor amiga te pregunte qué haces: listo.- Se rió un poco y Pepper aprovechó para darle un ligero golpe en el brazo. "Ouch".

Le siguió el juego satisfecha.

-Pegarte por haber dicho eso: ¡listo!

Ambos se miraron y se rieron de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Pepper parando de reír para sentarse y acomodar su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La armadura, ¿qué le hiciste?, o ¿por qué decías eso?

-Oh, le hice varios cambios.- Explicó Tony. Las últimas semanas había estado como loco haciendo y rehaciendo planos del traje. Faltó a varias clases y sólo dejó de hacerlo porque sus amigos lo obligaron a asistir a la escuela o se metería en problemas con los profesores y lo que era peor: con la mamá de Rhodey.

-Ah ya veo, ¿es por esto por lo que habías faltado tantas veces a clases y habías estado tan distante? yyyy ¡¿no contestado mis mensajes y llamadas?!.- Terminó Pepper con un dedo acusativo sobre el pecho de su amigo.

-Eee no me regañes, era para el bien de los dos… tres, y sobre todo el mio.- Dijo trabándose y separándose para esconder las pequeñas manchas rosas que habían aparecido en sus mejillas.

Pepper no había notado (para suerte de Tony) como se había equivocado su genio. Puso cara de extrañez ante lo que respondió él.

-¿Tuyo?

-Pues sí, cada vez que voy a combatir a los criminales me patean el trasero hasta que los detengo, ya no permitiré que siga pasando, así que mejoré las armas, la defensa, rapidez, reparación, resistencia, hasta le cambié el estilo.

Y era cierto, Pepper no se dio cuenta cuando se sentó al lado del traje pero ahora tenía más dorado en partes donde antes tenía rojo y las marcas del ajuste eran distintas.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, nunca se imaginaría a Tony cambiando la armadura, al menos no tanto. A pesar de que ella le había sugerido hacerlo muchas veces él se había negado o solo le había dicho que después.

-Wow Tony, sí que te luciste.- exclamó la pelirroja con emoción en sus ojos. Al millonario le encantaba verla feliz, y más si era por su razón.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Si me gusta?, me encanta, es realmente brillante.

Tony se quedó un rato pensativo mientras Pepper seguía observando la armadura y lanzando grititos de emoción cada vez que le encontraba algo nuevo.

-Pepper, ¿quieres ir a probar la armadura conmigo?- Preguntó Tony acercándose a dónde ella estaba.

Lo miró con timidez pero después aceptó.

Entonces él se metió dentro del traje y le dijo que esperara fuera del templo. Era de noche, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Pepper lo localizara en el cielo. Voló como un cohete saliendo de la armería mientras ella lo miraba desde el suelo hasta que se posó suavemente frente a su amiga.

Tony le extendió un brazo caballerosamente lo que hizo que a la pelirroja se le escapara una risa nerviosa. Se agachó un poco y pasó uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas y el otro en su espalda mientras ella ponía ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Tony.

-¿Lista?- preguntó él. Pepper respondió con un ligero "mhm" y despegaron hacía el oscuro cielo de Nueva York.

Iban volando en silencio a mucha altura, "solo se alcanzan a ver millones de lucecitas, como si fueran luciérnagas" pensó Pepper. Siguieron así por varios minutos viendo nada más que su alrededor y de vez en cuando sus rostros.

-¿Y qué tal hasta ahora? ¿Funciona bien?-Le preguntó Pepper rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, los propulsores y todo están bien, va funcionando perfectamente.

-¡Qué bien! Al menos todas esas clases sin tu asistencia valieron la pena para mejorar a Iron Man. Claro que no hubieras tenido que faltar si te hubieras organizado mejor.- Dijo Pepper sonriendo.

-¿Regañándome de nuevo Pepper? Debería dejarte caer.- Soltó Tony abriendo su casco con un tono de medio ofendido medio bromeando.

-Ah ¿sí?, no lo harías Stark.- lo retó ella.

-Claro que sí Potts.- contestó el genio deteniéndose. Al darse cuenta de esto Pepper se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuello.

-Jajaja, jamás te dejaría caer Pep. "Demonios" pensó ella cayendo en su trampa.

-Ya lo sé.- le espetó Pepper pero no relajó los brazos por temor a que si se atreviera.

-Mmm, mejor ya sé a dónde podemos ir.

-¿A dónde?

-Sorpresa, espera y verás. "Eee, ¡Ok!" fue lo único que pronunció Pepper mientras Tony cerraba su casco y seguía volando sobre la ciudad.

Llegaron encima de un edificio y el héroe la dejó con delicadeza sobre el techo para después convertir la armadura en su mochila.

-Yyyyy, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Pepper pensó que sería un lugar un poco más lindo pero lo único que veía era la puerta que se dirige a los pisos inferiores y uno que otro trasto viejo que suelen abandonar ahí arriba.

-Te dije que es una sorpresa Pep, no te desesperes.- La trató de calmar Tony dirigiéndole una de sus tantas sonrisas que hacían todo menos tranquilizarla.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la construcción a, como había dicho Tony, esperar.

Entonces de la nada se empezó a escuchar un fuerte silbido y frente a ellos apareció una luz brillante dirigida hacia el cielo para explotar en millones de luces de colores.

Pepper sonrió muy feliz hacía Tony.

-¡Fuegos artificiales! Hace años que no los veía.- expresó con gran emoción ella.

-Sí, se me ocurrió precisamente cuando me estabas regañando.

-Ja, pues ahora creo que debo hacer eso más seguido, ¿no crees Tony?- preguntó dulcemente Pepper.

-Emmm no lo creo.- contestó él moviendo la cabeza. Mejor antes de que se te ocurra volver a hacerlo terminemos de ver el espectáculo.

Ella sonrió y volteó hacia adelante.

"Qué hermosa se ve", Tony se había quedado mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta. "La luz de los fuegos artificiales se refleja en ella haciéndola ver aún más bella de lo que es". Tony aún no se había dado el valor para confesar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de ellos. Él pensaba que solo era cariño por su parte. No era el tipo de persona que solía pensar en sus emociones.

Pepper siguió viendo lo brillante que se iluminaba el cielo cada vez que un fuego artificial explotaba en el cielo hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Tony sobre ella. Esto hizo que se sonrojara.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó algo apenada al ver la posición en que se encontraban. Durante el show ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que la cabeza de Pepper había quedado apoyada en el hombro de Tony.

-Nada.- dijo rápidamente él mientras ella levantaba su cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Dime, está bien.- le aseguró Pepper sentándose de manera que quedaba frente a él.

-Es solo que, bueno, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Tony no pensaba causarle esto a su mejor amiga pero ella simplemente sonrió y se puso todavía más roja ante el comentario y se levantó a abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Awwwww, Tony eres tan lindo, gracias.- le dijo Pepper arrodillada a su lado ya que él seguía sentado cuando lo abrazó. Tony se levantó y la tomó de las manos cuando lo hizo ayudándola también.

Sin soltarla la miro profundamente.

-No hay de que Pep, y gracias también a ti.

-¿Por qué?, tú fuiste el que nos trajo aquí a ver los fuegos artificiales, que por cierto estuvieron hermosos, creo que jamás había visto unos así.

-Qué bueno que te gustaron, pero te agradezco por acompañarme. La verdad ya había pensado en hacer esto contigo antes pero no había aparecido la oportunidad, hasta esta noche.- Tony explicó algo tímido. "Uff, al menos ya se acabó el espectáculo, si no Pepper vería lo rojo que estoy".

-¿En serio? Nunca me lo habría imaginado Tony.- Cada vez se iban acercando un poco más hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de separación. "Se ve tan… perfecta".

-Yo… yo sí.- Fue lo último que dijo él antes de chocar sus labios contra los de Pepper. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, a pesar de que hace mucho que soñaba con este beso no dejó de sorprenderla. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, solo pensó en responderle.

Tony la siguió besando mientras seguían tomados de las manos. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que llevaban ahí hasta que salió nuevamente un último fuego artificial que explotó en luces rojas y doradas que hizo que se separaran.

-Eeeeemmmm, yooo, ammm. Lo, lo siento Pepper. Me aproveché de la situación.- Ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer, le decía algo, o se quedaba callada, lo único que se le ocurrió fue soltarse de su agarre y sobarse su brazo izquierdo involuntariamente.

-Eeee, está bien Tony.- "Me acaba de besar Tony, ¿qué más se supone que le tengo que decir?, ¿Qué me ha gustado todo este tiempo?- Yo emmm también quería ammm que pasara.

-Yo creí que solo sentías amistad hacía mí.- dijo Tony mientras se le iba formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo de ti hacía mí. Pero, pues ya veo que no es así.- repuso ella mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos en lo que iba de la noche.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Tony se preguntó esto rápidamente pero no tuvo que pensar mucho, sabía muy bien cuál era el siguiente paso que tenía que dar.

-Así que, ¿Pepper?

-Sí Tony.- "Mi corazón se me va a salir".

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- "Se lo dije"

Pepper quería gritar de felicidad pero no, eso lo dejaría para cuando llegara a su casa.

-Sí Tony, sí quiero que seamos novios.

Tony suspiró aliviado después de los segundos de tensión y se abrazaron.

-¿Tony?- susurro Pepper en su pecho.

-¿Sí?- respondió él separándola un poco y tomándola de los hombros.

-Te quiero.- Le separó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara y acercándose le dijo lo que ella ya sabía.

-Yo también te quiero Pep.- Y se acercó para darle un tierno beso.

* * *

**Awwww lindo. Tengo muchas ideas de Pepperony pero por el momento esta fue la primera que se me ocurrió. Así que ¿Review? :)**


End file.
